Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil
Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on December 16, 1985. Official Summary The concluding trial in Lion-O's Anointment Trials, a series of tests each of the Lord of the ThunderCats has had to pass in order to prove himself worthy of his inherited title, pits him against the evil Mumm-Ra. In this trial, Lion-O must face Mumm-Ra alone, without the aid of the other ThunderCats and without the Sword of Omens. Jaga appears and offers Lion-O advice, but Lion-O decides to go his own way. Mumm-Ra summons the Mutants and commands them to destroy Lion-O before he gets to the pyramid. The Mutants attack him and trap him in an underground pit, which is similar to Mumm-Ra's pyramid. While underground, Lion-O encounters and overcomes many of Mumm-Ra's obstacles; a faceless Boatman; a living ceiling; a huge, one-eyed cocoon; the Enflamer. Lion-O finally reaches Mumm-Ra's pyramid and engages in battle one-on-one with Mumm-Ra. During the battle, Lion-O realizes that Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus is the source of his regenerating power. Lion-O hurls the sarcophagus into the boiling Cauldron. Mumm-Ra turns to ashes. Jaga appears again and praises Lion-O for his heroism and bravery. Lion-O vindicates his own plans by defeating Mumm-Ra, thus proving that he is indeed worthy of his inherited title. Official Moral The Anointment Trials of Lion-O climax in his confrontation with Mumm-Ra himself. Having survived the earlier trials presented by the ThunderCats, he enters into his final trial equipped with his heroic qualities of strength, courage, cunning, and wisdom. Realizing he must face Mumm-Ra alone and having been prepared accordingly, he refuses Jaga's offer of advice and resolves to rely independently on his own inner strength and ability. Entering into the realm of wondrous forces and powers, Lion-O endures until he finds he understands the source of Mumm-Ra's power, his sarcophagus. Destroying the sarcophagus, Lion-O vanquishes Mumm-Ra and by winning his final trial is anointed Lord of the ThunderCats. As a hero destined to become Lord of the ThunderCats, Lion-O did not shirk from the responsibility to grow in self-awareness, in the development of his character and abilities, and in the courage and willingness to use them for the betterment of others. We too bear a similar responsibility and can learn from the example of Lion-O. We have our own abilities and talents that we must seek to understand, cultivate, and express. We should do so in the spirit of courage and prudence. Often it is our own inner fears and emotions that block our development, create inhibitions, and seem to overwhelm us. By facing our fears and our inner world of emotions, by sharing them prudently with adults and friends we trust, we grow in understanding ourselves. And by responsibility using our talents and abilities in our lives we become, like Lion-O, as essential member of our community. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest Animation Errors Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)